


Office Antics for s-u-z-u-y-a-s-e-n-p-a-i

by alexspacesout



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: AU, Connie - Freeform, F/M, Office, Sasha - Freeform, aot - Freeform, snk, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Sasha have fun at the office avoiding work and using the cheesiest pick-up lines in their book. Hope you enjoy s-u-z-u-y-a-s-e-n-p-a-i!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Antics for s-u-z-u-y-a-s-e-n-p-a-i

   Sasha felt her phone vibrate with another message. Eagerly, she unlocked it and looked at the screen. "You know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material." It was all she could do to not burst out laughing at the hilarity of her boyfriend, Connie. They had been texting all day back and forth, trying to see who could come up with the best pick-up line.

   "Do you live a corn field, cause I'm stalking you." Sasha hit the send button and waited to make sure it was sent before setting the phone down again on the chair she was seated in. Just as she is about to reach for her pencil she feels the phone vibrate against her leg. She snatches it up and reads Connie's reply, a huge smile spreading across her face.

   "My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U, care to help? ;)"

    Her fingers flew across the keys with an immediate response. "Do you work at Starbucks? Because I like you a latte <3"

    Before she got the chance to see his response Sasha felt someone walk up behind her. A shadow fell onto her lap as the figure leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

   "You better be working, Ms. Blouse." The short man's voice lacked emotion yet you could feel the threatening aura of his presence. Sasha nodded furiously and tucked the phone in her back pocket before pulling her chair up to her desk. She reached for a pen and a pad of sticky notes, at a loss for what to do; and began to doodle. Eventually Levi's cold gaze left her back and Sasha sighed in relief, immediately reaching for her phone.

    "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first."

     "You want to know what's beautiful? Read the first word again."

     "I'm no organ donor, but I'd be happy to give you my heart."

    "Did you fart? Because you blew me away."

    _The pick-up line war is on._ Sasha furiously replied with the speed of a cheetah, rapid firing pick-up line after pick-up line with the hope of confusing Connie into a stupor.

    "Is your name swiffer? Because you just swept me off my feet."

    "What time do you have to be back in heaven?"

    "You spend so much time in my mind, I should charge you rent."

     "You're so hot that if you ate a piece of bread you'd poop out toast."

    "If I were a fly, I'd be all over you because  _you're the shit!"_

Sasha was laughing too hard at her own pick-up lines at this point to continue. Connie was on the other end on the floor laughing his head off, holding his stomach. 'I swear, Sasha is going to kill me,' Connie thought as he continued to snicker. With her around, he never needs to worry about having a bad day.

    "Ms. Blouse!" Sasha whips around in her chair and hides the phone underneath a stack of papers in the corner as Levi approaches behind her. "I thought I told you to get back to work!"

     Sasha manages to murmur a small "sorry" through her fit of laughter that she was trying so hard to hide. 

    "Tch..." Levi turns on his heels and heads to the breakroom for his 2:00 tea, leaving Sasha behind in a fit of violent, silent laughter. Just as she is beginning to regain her breath, she watches as a paper airplane glides down onto her desk smoothly, coming to a stop just in front of her. She curiously picks it up and unfolds it, silently reading the message to herself. 'Out to lunch today? My treat?'

    Sasha stands and walks around her cubicle wall to the one opposite of her. Casually, she leans against it and stares at the back of the head of the owner of the cubicle. "Sure." Connie turns around in his chair, startled at her sudden appearance, and grins. Standing, Connie grabs his coat and takes Sasha's hand in his.

    "Where to? I was thinking Chipotle didn't sound too bad, or maybe-" 

    "SONIC!" Sasha shouted loudly, catching the attention of some of the employees nearby. Connie either didn't notice or care and chuckled in response.

    "Sonic it is. Hey, maybe we can share a slushie!" Sasha nodded her agreement as they stepped into the elevator.

    "But I get first sip!"

    


End file.
